Rescue Chase, Marshall, Jibanyan, Perry and Sunil and a Fight at the Opera
This is how Rescue Chase, Marshall, Jibanyan, Perry and Sunil and a Fight at the Opera goes in Paw Patrol in the Six Super Heroes Yo-Kai. Whisper and the others carried USApyon and his friends to save Marshall and the other in Mount Saint-michel Whisper: We're coming, my friends! USApyon: Put us down, put us down! Guys, Pete's gonna kill us! Rubble: Pete or no Pete. Our friends need saving. All for one and one for all. Remember? I know it's the most scary house of torture of all worlds but we're going in there. USApyon, Rocky, Pinky and Russell look so scared from that place and they began to hide Zuma: Wow, guys. Could this be the end of the six Yokai Heroes? Then Ryan F-Freeman appeared singing This is the End has played Ryan F-Freeman: (singing) This is the end~ This is the end~ That USApyon, Rocky, Russell and Pinky has left poor Marshall, Chase, Sunil, Perry and Jibanyan to drown (They let them drown) And Their friends trusted them, but they let them down (They let them down) We all berate them, because we hate them They are a traitors, vacillatosr, They're lousy second-raters They're a quizzly coupe en-sizzling They really should be russetated How they quivered, shaked & shivered (They're completely lilly-livered!) Mangy mallard! (They're cowards) Their destiny has soured, it's the end! And that make USApyon, Pinky, Rocky and Russell angry and they lost their Temper and they wreck Ryan's Instrument USApyon: We'll show you, Techno-organic guy! Ryan F-Freeman: That way, Tigers. They saw Friends going to Mount Saint-michel and they know they need their help Russell: Wait for us! Pinky: Oh, and... Thanks for the song. Ryan F-Freeman: You're welcome. I'll see you when I have a team and join your team. They went off with them Terry & Peter: Pinky! Rubble, Zuma and Robodog: Rocky! Vinnie: Russell! Komasan, Komajiro and Whisper: USApyon! USApyon: C'mon! They went off to save them from drowning Whisper: We're coming, my friends! Meanwhile They are drowning and they can't hold their breath and then their friends saw them USApyon: Marshall? Perry? Sunil? Whisper: Chase? Jibanyan? Then they are awakened Marshall: Guys? Pete told us you were goner. Whisper: Aw, that's nice. We ain't- Whoa! Going nowhere without you, guys. USApyon: Hey! Marshall: Aw, guys! You came back! Russell: Aw... Of course we did. Zuma: We won't let you down, Marshall. USApyon: Come on, we got to save the King and Blizzaria! Don't you remember, All for one... Whisper: Yeah! Chase: Aw, guys. We're not even real Yokai Heroes. Zuma: Not real Yokai Heroes? Who says so? Rubble: Listen, Rocky and his friends are such fraidy cats. Rocky: Hey! Komasan: And Pinky: And we can do anything. Whisper: And not Pete. Komajiro: Or nobody else can stop us! Marshall: Yokai Heroes, we got a King and a Yokai to rescue. They went off to the Hollow Incorporation with their vehicles, they buy in the Yo-Kai World Marshall: Whisper: USApyon: We're right behind you, Dani! Meanwhile King Enma and the girls made to the Yopple Incorporation and they been ambush from the Keima and Pete Keima 1: King Enma. Keima 2: Your Majesty. Enma: Pete? Skye: What are you doing? Pete: Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts